Here With You
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Derek hides away after his pack abandons him. Edit Note: I've decided to continue the story
1. You're Not Alone

**Erin:** I had fun with this one. A pissed off Stiles if a joy to write.

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf.

_**Reblog Link:**_ dapperelijah DOT tumblr DOT com /post/47130703322/alphalewolf-derek-still-feels-a- little-down

* * *

Here With You

Chapter 1: You're Not Alone

Stiles was getting pissed off. It had been over a month, a _month_ since he had last seen the Alpha, since his pack had taken off abandoning him. Stiles wanted to _kill_ them for that. He had given Derek his space, let him brood but enough was enough. So Stiles drove out to confront him and kick his wolfy ass into gear.

Derek was already waiting from him as he pulled up. Normally Stiles would be kind of intimidated by the Alpha standing all glarey eyed with his arms crossed over his extremely muscular chest but he was too furious with him.

"What the hell?! Where have you been?! It's been a month! Not once have you broken into my room to scare the shit out of me and demand my awesome research skills! What the hell?!" Stiles crossed his arms to mimic Derek's stance in a vain attempt to be intimidating.

Derek actually managed to look surprised. "Why do you care? What are you even doing here?!"

Stiles sighed feeling the anger drain out of him realizing how hurt he was. Derek just didn't understand. "I get it okay? You're feeling betrayed, abandoned. Your pack left you for greener pastures and all that. Well they're dicks if they didn't realize that you were the best thing, the best Alpha for them. Okay you don't know exactly what you're doing most of the time and you can be grumpy and snippy and too harsh-"

"Stiles!" Derek cut him off.

"Sorry, sorry." Stiles smiled meekly rubbing the back of his head. "But just because they're gone doesn't mean you should just give up live in this burnt house and sulk for the rest of your life."

Derek shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me," Stiles countered.

Derek sighed. "We're pack animals. They where my pack. I'm alone now. Wolfs don't survive alone."

"You're not alone! Dude, you've still got me! And I'll never leave your side," Stiles spurted out before he could even think about it. But it was true. He never would leave the grumpy Alpha.

"You're part of Scott's pack," Derek retorted.

Stiles smiled stepping towards him. "No I'm Scott's friend, his best friend, but I'm your pack. I have been for a while now."

Derek dropped his arms his heart suddenly beating _pounding_ in his chest while Stiles was steady, completely honest. "You're my pack?" He didn't dare hope.

"Yeah I'm your pack. You're stuck with me," Stiles promised in a mock threat but completely serious.

Stiles was annoying, a pain in his ass, he always go himself into trouble, and he couldn't _shut up_, but Derek, Derek was okay with that. Because Stiles _was_ his pack. He just hadn't realized it at the time. He wasn't even sure when that had happened. Maybe it was after the pool incident, no it was earlier than that, when something had caused him to appear in Stiles room asking for help. Not Scott's. It was the same feeling that told him now that Stiles would keep his word, he would never leave him.

* * *

**Erin:** I know people don't like to review unless they really love the story but I need to hear from you. Tell me what you like. Feedback helps me so much.


	2. What Happened?

**Erin:** This is a flashback chapter made especially for consumedly whose beautiful plea has convinced me to write another chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf

_**EDIT NOTE:**_ For clarification this is a _FLASHBACK_ chapter going back _ONE MONTH_ to the incident talked about in the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: What Happened?

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving?" Stiles squawked.

"With Peter," Erica clarified.

"Why the hell-?" Stiles started but changed his mind, "What about Derek?"

"What about him? He's not our alpha anymore," she retorted.

Stiles almost snarled at her. "You _need_ an Alpha! None of you have any control! You can't just run off and become Omegas, it will get you or someone else killed."

"We're not just running off. That's why we're leaving with Peter. He'll be our Alpha, teach us control, and keep us from hurting anyone," Isaac explained.

"You too?! How you could you leave him too? You're his favorite!" Stiles felt like a two year old stomping his feet in a tantrum but this was too much. They didn't even consider what a pack leaving would do to an Alpha.

"Stiles, we defeated the Alpha pack, we have nothing left keeping us here. And Derek… He's not a good fit for us. He yells at us, berates us, never lets us just have fun, always ordering us around, and he never told us what we were getting into selling us this pipe dream," Boyd clarified.

Stiles did snort loudly. "You all are idiots. You're young werewolves with zero control. What did you expect? You would turn into a werewolf and BAM everything would be all rainbows and sunshine? Scott didn't wake up with his control he worked on it for _months _and even then he screwed up plenty. If we had gone to Derek in the first place maybe things wouldn't have been so bad but we didn't. You have a chance here not to make stupid mistakes. Also I know for a fact Derek told you everything. He would never bite someone who was unwilling. Not ever. And yes he may be a dick, and often, and have zero emotional capacity, but he's the best Alpha you will ever find." And Stiles had one hundred percent faith in him. Most of the time. "And wait a minute why out of all that is holy would you go want _Peter_ as your Alpha? Does anyone remember the tiny fact he's a _murderer_? He killed his own niece just to become an Alpha!"

"And Derek killed him for the same reason!" Erica countered.

"No! Hell no! He killed him because he killed his sister and then went on a nice killing spree." Stiles wanted to grab them by the shoulders and shake them. "You're also forgetting that he tried to have Scott kill me, Alison, Lydia, and Jackson! Plus he killed his nurse! If that's not messed up I don't know what is."

"Sorry Stiles but we're leaving," Isaac told him in a tone that left no room for discussion. They turned to walk away. "Call, okay?"

"Yeah," Stiles mumbled. "Sure."

…

"Jackson!" Stiles banged on his door. For once he had never been so happy to see the jock.

"What?!" Jackson demanded.

"Oh thank God you're still here!" Stiles flung his arms around him.

"Dude what the hell!" Jackson shoved him off.

"They left! They all left!" Stiles exclaimed like it explained everything and well it did just not to Jackson.

"Who left? What? Speak English!" annoyance lacing his words.

"The pack! Erica, Boyd, Issac! They left Derek!" Stiles hurriedly explained.

"So?" Jackson didn't see what this had to do with him.

"So they're your pack too! And they ran off with Peter! That doughbag. What type of pack leaves their Alpha? Do they have no loyalty?" Stiles was still fuming.

"So what? Really this has nothing to do with me. If they want to be idiots and run off with that madman whatever I don't care." Jackson went to shut his door but Stiles shoved his foot in stopping him.

"Owe!" Okay he hadn't really thought that through. "It has everything to do with you. You're all that's left of the pack now. You have to go to Derek. He's your Alpha. He needs you as much as you need him."

"That's where you're wrong on both counts. He's not my Alpha and I don't need him." He crossed his arms.

"What?! Has everyone gone crazy?" Stiles shouted at the sky. "You need an Alpha, you need Derek to teach you."

"Scott's helping me," Jackson retorted.

"You actually want Scott helping you? Wow you really have gone crazy."

"Is that all?" Jackson questioned.

"No! Scott's great but he can't control you when you lose control. That's what the Alpha is for," Stiles tried to make him see the light.

"Scott did just fine."

"Yeah if you call nearly killing all of us 'just fine'." Really he was dealing with a bunch of morons.

"Okay look I get where you're coming from but where the hell was Derek when I needed him? When I became the kanima? He wanted to kill me! Now I'm just supposed to what run to him with my tail between my legs and beg him for help? I'm just fine on my own. Derek can suck it." With that Jackson slammed the door in his face.

…

"Oh Lydia my love, the light of my life," Stiles began.

"What do you want?" Lydia turned her stern gaze onto him.

"What makes you think…" he trailed off at the look she was giving him. "Okay I need you to talk to Jackson and convince him to be a part of Derek's pack."

"What pack? I thought they were all taking off?" she asked.

"They did but that's beside the point." Stiles waved his hand. "Jackson can't be an Omega. He needs a pack. Derek's a good Alpha."

"That's debatable." Lydia sighed. "Look Jackson's actually been going to Scott for help. I think that's a step in the right direction but I won't ask him or try to convince him to accept Derek as his Alpha when _I_ don't even think Derek should be an Alpha. He has no idea what he's doing and he's an ass. He didn't help Jackson before and I don't trust him. Why should I?"

"Lydia," Stiles started.

"No, listen I'm sorry but Derek can go to hell for all I care." She got up leaving Stiles alone.

…

"Why does no one listen to me?" Stiles whined. "Haven't they learned I'm the brains?"

Scott snorted. "Yeah you're plans are so full proof."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Okay so maybe my plans aren't full proof but at least I have plans and they usually work out in the end." Stiles sat up. "Maybe you can talk to them. Call them up and convince them to come back. Why can't we all just be one big happy pack? I know you've had problems with Derek in the past but I think you should really consider being in his pack."

Scott jumped to his feet. "What the hell Stiles?! Don't you remember what he's done?"

"What has he done? Really? Tried to help you even after the both of us got him arrested from a crime he _didn't commit_. Or saved my life, saved your life? He didn't turn you, he tried to help you," Stiles countered.

"He _turned_ Erica and Isaac and Boyd! Don't forget about Jackson who then went on to _kill_ people," Scott responded.

"Okay not his fault! He didn't know that that would happen or that it could," Stiles defended.

"That's the point he _doesn't_ know these things and an Alpha should!"

"He wasn't supposed to become an Alpha. Laura was supposed to be the Alpha. He was forced into it. It was either him or Peter and Peter is psycho!" How did no one remember that? "As for Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson they all _asked_ for it. He didn't force them like you where. Jackson even begged for it!"

"He didn't tell them everything! If he did they wouldn't-"

"They wouldn't what?" Stiles cut him off. "They wouldn't have chosen to become werewolves? Just because you didn't want it doesn't mean other people don't. Jackson was there for most of it and he _still_ went to Derek begging for the bite. You're just pissed because he didn't let you kill Peter. Do you really think it would have worked? Those things never work! Don't you read?"

"It could have and now I'll never know!" Scott shouted.

"Hello you're forgetting Peter's alive and well. If you want to go kill him go and do it," Stiles pointed out. Scott froze like a deer in the headlights look. "That's what I thought."

…

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded.

"Derek man I can't do this on my own." Stiles had no idea how hard it was to keep a pack together. "Go after them! Stop them all from making a huge mistake!"

"This has nothing to do with you." Derek crossed his arms glaring down at him.

"Again I am dealing with idiots." Stiles threw his arms up. "Yes this does. We're all in this boat together and right now the boat is sinking so go out there and get your pack back!"

"I'm not going to force them to stay if they don't want to," Derek replied calmly.

"They don't know what they want. They're teenagers! They have crazy hormones and they never think before they act and they do things they regret later and they never listen to the parental figure and you are their parental figure so act like it!" Stiles wanted to throttle him.

"I'm not. I'm not their father I'm not even their Alpha anymore. They don't want me and I'm not going to force them to stay. I have nothing left to say to you." Derek turned to head back inside.

Stiles will plead to a moment of temporary insanity which caused him to grab a hold of Derek's arm. "Don't you dare walk away from this!"

He really shouldn't have been surprised that Derek would whirl on him and slam him into the charred wall eyes glowing red. "I'm not walking away from _anything_!" he snarled. "They left me! I would never abandon them!"

Stiles eyes softened. "I know."

Derek dropped him storming off. Stiles let his head fall back. This wasn't how things where suppose to go. They _won_. They stopped the Alpha pack together and now everything was falling apart. Jackson was right there wasn't a pack left anymore.

* * *

**Erin:** This was the last request I had now on to the shitload (excuse my French) number of prompts I have left to fill.


End file.
